Yelling
by Gleetwilightfan98
Summary: When arguments turn personal! please review


**AN: so I don't own glee this just popped in my head hop you like it. **

* * *

"Well, I have good news. We will be doing the song 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina' for sectionals." Mr. Schue said.

'Yes I love that song. I need to relieve some stress since Rachel is competing with me for student election. It's my one chance to get in to NYADA but she is trying to take it. Of course that is after I tried to kiss her for my audition for west side story and she laughed in my face costing me that too. I need this solo.' Kurt thought.

"So, Rachel do you think you can handle this solo?" Mr. Schue asked.

Kurt's face fell and a cloud of confusion swept through him.

'How could this happen to me again? It isn't fair no i won't stand for it. Not this time. This time I will take charge. I don't need them. If they aren't going to appreciate me then I don't need them.' Kurt thought.

The anger bubbled up inside him. Then he couldn't contain himself.

"I would like to audition for that solo Mr. Schue." Kurt said loudly.

"Kurt, please if you think your voice would better fit this solo you are insane and everyone knows that I am much better for this solo." Rachel said confidently.

"I have to agree Kurt, this solo isn't for you." Mr. Schue said quietly.

"THEN PLEASE TELL ME WHAT SOLO IS FOR ME BECAUSE IN THE THREE YEARS I'VE BEEN HERE I HAVE NEVER GOTTEN A COMPETITION SOLO. WHEREAS GO AHEAD AND TRY TO COUNT RACHEL'S. SHE HAS SOLOS IN ALMOST EVERY SONG. THAT'S BECAUSE SHE HAS TO BE BEST AT EVERY THING. WETHER IT'S GOING FOR STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT WHICH WILL KILL MY CHANCES OF EVER GETTING INTO NYADA, OR STEALING THE SPOTLIGHT AWAY FROM MERCEDES FOR WEST SIDE STORY WHO HAS HAD AS MANY COMPETITION SOLOS AS ME AND JUST WANTED THE CHANCE TO SHINE. IT'S BECAUSE YOU CAN'T LOSE OR BE BEATEN. TELL ME FINN, WHO ARE YOU VOTING FOR IN THE ELECTION?" Kurt screamed.

"Umm... Rachel. He said quietly.

"EXACTLY, THAT'S BECAUSE EVERYONE IS SO AFRAID TO TELL HER NO. EVEN MY BROTHER IS VOTING FOR HER. DO ANY OF YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS?" He asked holding up a paper.

"THIS IS MY NYADA APPLICATION." He yelled while tearing it right down the middle again and again.

Everyone was shocked by this point realizing just how wrong everything has been for him for a long time.

"THIS IS MY ONE CHANCE TO GET AWAY FROM THIS PLACE BUT IT WON'T HAPPEN AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S FINE BUT I WILL TELL YOU THAT RACHEL YOU ARE WRONG. YOU WILL LOOK BACK AND REALIZE YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS BECAUSE YOU ACT LIKE A MANACLE BITCH." He yelled throwing the paper to the ground.

"You're just jealous that I can sing better than you." Rachel accused.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW? HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT? WHEN YOU SAY THAT YOU ARE LYING BECAUSE LIKE IT OR NOT RACHEL YOU ARE NOT ONE OF A KIND. THERE WILL BE A MILLION PEOPLE EXACTLY LIKE YOU. THERE WILL ONLY BE ONE OF ME. I WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT. SO YOU KNOW WHAT I'M ONE OF THE ORIGINALS FOR THIS CLUB BUT DESPITE YOUR BELIEF I DON'T NEED THIS. SO GUESS WHAT I QUIT. I'M SO DONE WITH ALL OF YOU. OH AND FINN YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY YOU FINALLY GET THE CHANCE TO BE THE ONLY CHILD AND CAN EXPLAIN TO DAD WHY IM NOT COMING HOME TONIGHT OR MAYBE EVER." Kurt screamed angry tears rolling down his face before sprinting out the door.

"I hope you know how badly you all screwed up just now. Have fun with out either of us here." Blaine said going after him.

After about ten minutes everyone collected themselves.

"Ok, so back to my solo." Rachel said normally cheerful.

"You've got to be kidding... No way .. That's it let me at her.. The glee club responded.

"We need to make it up to him." Sam said.

"For everything that we've all done to him." Mike said.

"I don't want my dolphin to be sad." Britney said.

"We haven't done anything to him." Rachel protested.

"I agree with the group here Rachel, we do need to make it up to him. I think we should sing to him. Rachel you are not getting a solo for this. I have been for too lenient with this and now I see that. Most of you are going to get one not you Finn but the rest of you who have been denied them. Kurt could have rocked that song I was just to stupid to see that. Tomorrow we will sing to him a song of majority vote so come up with ideas people. Anybody who refuses to sing is out of the club. Lets come up with some ideas." Mr. Schue said.

000-000-000-000-000

"Where did Kurt go." Blaine asked himself.

'They are so stupid to lose someone like Kurt.' He thought as he ran outside.

He saw Kurt sprint accessed the road only to be shocked as a car came speeding around the corner hitting him head on and sending him through the air and falling to the concrete.

"NOOO!" Blaine screamed pulling out his phone whole running.

"911 what's your emergency." The operator asked.

"MY BOYFRIEND OH MY GOD!" Blaine screamed hitting his knees beside him.

"CALM DOWN SIR AND TELL ME YOUR LOCATION AND WHAT HAPPENED." The operator said loudly trying to get him to calm down.

"He got hit by a car and now he won't move. We are out side McKinley high school." He cried out.

"An ambulance is on its way."

He hung up clutching his boyfriends bleeding hands. He heard the siren minutes later. The ambulance pulled up along with a cop car. The cops immediately realized that the driver was drunk and place him under arrest. The paramedics checked for a pulse and put him on a stretcher.

"Would you like to go with him?" One of the paramedics asked him.

"Yes please." He responded with tears running Down his face.

"Come on then kid my name is Matt." He said.

"Are you his boyfriend." Matt asked.

"Ya." Blaine said looking at him expectantly.

"You remind me of my husband, Adam." Matt said.

"Husband?" Blaine said.

"We are here." Matt said smiling.

They quickly got him unloaded and a nurse sat him down with a coffee and lots of paperwork.

"Who would you like to call,sweetie?" The nurse said once he finished.

He thought for a minute about calling Burt but then made a decision.

"My parents." He said.

He called and they said they would be right there.

"Blaine." His father said relieved. "What happened."

He told them the whole story.

"Oh poor Kurt." His mother gasped.

Just then a doctor walked out.

"Kurt Hummel."

They stood and the doctor walked over to them.

"He has a sprained ankle, but that will be healed soon, broken arm that cast will come off in about 6 weeks , he has a major concussion, that will be fine in a few days. He had major bleeding to his head from hitting it and he also has a long cut going up his leg. We have him under sedation until tonight. Then he will wake up and will be discharged tomorrow should everything go as planned. I will take you to him now." The doctor said.

They followed him and he let him into the room. Kurt was wrapped with different thing bandages and casts. He was still so beautiful. He settled in for a long day.

000-000-000-000-000

'How am I going to tell mom and dad what happened.' Finn thought pausing at the door.

He walked in and sat down. His parents were already at the table so he just started.

"We need to talk." Finn said.

"Where's Kurt." Carole said alarmed.

"Today in glee Kurt kinda exploded. He started going off about how Rachel gets every solo and he's never had one and how now that she's running for student council president. How that will take away his chance for NYADA. Then he kinda went and ripped up his NYADA application. He asked me who I was voting for and then -"

"What did you say?" Carole asked.

"Rachel." He whispered.

"WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ABOUT THAT BECAUSE YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO KURT AND RACHEL ALREADY HAS THE ROLE OF MARIA WHICH WAS ALSO UNFAIR." Burt screamed.

Carole calmed him down and made him sit.

"We'll, then he just left and he said that he wasn't coming back." Finn finished.

"You are grounded Finn. You should have helped him and stood up for him." Finn ran to his room.

"Just give him a couple hours but he can't live without his moisturizers." Carole said.

000-000-000-000-000

"Kurt honey it's 7:30 visiting hours have bee over for 30 minutes now we have to leave." Blaine said.

"I can't be alone blaine I can't." Kurt sobbed.

"I will be back first thing tomorrow honey." Blaine comforted

"Will you sing me a song first?" Kurt asked.

"You think I'm pretty without any make up on

You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong

I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me, I was alright

But things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life

Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I will be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's run away and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets

I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I will be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's run away and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's run away and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight" Blaine sang softly.

"Thank you,I love you." Kurt said miserably.

"I love you too and ill be back in the morning." blaine said before leaving with his parents.

000-000-000-000-000

"I'm leaving for my shift at the hospital." Carole yelled at 8:00.

She got in the car and drove to the hospital all the while thinking about kurt.

"Hey Shirley." Carole said.

"Could you go to room 321 and check on the boy there. He was brought in after being hit by a car today. What the worst part is is that his parents didn't even visit him."

"Wow, is he going to be ok?" Carole asked.

"He has a sprained ankle, but that will be healed soon, broken arm, that cast will come off in about 6 weeks , he has a major concussion, that will be fine in a few days. He had major bleeding to his head from hitting it and he also has a long cut going up his leg. Then he will wake up and will be discharged tomorrow should everything go as planned." Shirley read from his file.

"Ok ill go check on him." Carole said shocked. "What was his name again."

"Kurt Hummel." Shirley said

Carole ran to the room hoping that it was all a mistake. As she turned into the room she saw him . Laying there on his side sobbing. She heard him talking.

"I'm sorry mom I tried to be strong but I couldn't anymore. I'm tired of being pushed aside. Even in my own house. If Finn and Rachel are there they are allowed to show all the affection they want and if Blaine and I are there we can't even touch. Mom, I know Carole tries to talk to dad about the insane double standard. He doesn't get that we can't even hold hands in public. Now I can't even go home. Maybe i'll live with Blaine. I don't know. Maybe when I'm gone someone will realize that I'm worth something. Thanks for listening mom I miss you ill see you hopefully soon." Kurt said sobbing.

"Oh, honey." Carole breathed.

Kurt sat up quickly as result of being startled.

"Carole?" Kurt asked.

"Oh honey why didn't you tell me that's how you felt." Carole asked

He held his arms out and Carole ran forward moving onto his bed and pulling him into her arms.

"I'm not going home until Finn and Rachel both apologize because they both hurt me more than they understand." Kurt said.

"Ok. I have to go do my shift i will stop by and check on you." Carole said finally.

000-000-000-000-000

She left in the morning after checking in on Kurt.

"Finn, Burt get your butts down here."

They both burst in from the living room and seated Themselves at the table.

"I found Kurt laying alone at the hospital crying asking his mother for help last night after being hit by a drunk driver. You need to apologize Finn and Rachel too. So now you need her to come over for dinner tonight to apologize, both of you." Carole said

"Ok mom." Finn whispered shell shocked

000-000-000-000-000

At 5:00 Carole went to pick Kurt up. She walked into the room to find blaine laying with him and Blaine's parents sitting beside him. They were all smiling and laughing.

"Kurt, I am here to take you home." She said.

"I'm not going home with you because I'm going home with them." Kurt said.

"I have Finn and Rachel want to apologize." Carole said.

"Do you mind if we join you because I don't feel comfortable with him going with you." Blaine said politely.

"Ok," Carole said

They all left and followed Carole home. Kurt and Blaine went to his room. Finn and Rachel arrived and sat down at the table. Kurt and Blaine then walked in and sat down on the opposite end. The two sets of parents sat in between. They started eating silently.

"Listen dude, I'm sorry for how I've been acting." Fin started.

"You shouldn't be!" Rachel said slamming her fork down.

"Rachel" Finn cautioned.

"NO HE'S JUST MAD BECAUSE YOUR VOTING FOR ME. THAT'S BECAUSE IM BETTER THAN HIM. HE'S JUST BEING A DIVA WHO'S BEING MELODRAMATIC AND WANTS HIS OWN WAY." Rachel screamed.

"YA, BECAUSE YOUR ONE TO BE LECTURING ABOUT BEING A DIVA AND MELODRAMATIC. DO YOU KNOW WHT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE CHOSEN LAST BY YOUR OWN BROTHER. NO YOU DON'T BECAUSE YOU ARE NEVER CHOSEN LAST. IF YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THAN ME THEN YOU NEED A REALITY CHECK. GROW UP RACHEL. " he screamed slamming his hand down on the table.

He sat down and they all started eating again. Finn and Rachel stared holding hands and talking quietly. Then blaine took his hand in his and whispering comfort to him.

"Your not supposed to demonstrate PDA at the diner table!" Finn accused.

"You and Rachel are." He pointed out.

"THAT'S BECAUSE WE ARE NORMAL." Rachel burst.

Everyone stared in shock as kurt got up and walked to his room. He came up with a bag.

"I'm leaving. I will be back tomorrow but I need to cool off. I love you all but I need to control my life."

Then he left along with Blaine's parents and Blaine.

Two weeks later it was determined that he would be attending NYADA while Rachel wouldn't be. He was happy. But not as happy as when two years later he and blaine were married with a beautiful baby girl. He was complete.


End file.
